Utilizing storage space efficiently is of interest to home and business owners. Very often, storage space in existing cabinets, closets, pantries and/or shelving units is inefficiently utilized. For example, shelf spacing can be greater than needed thereby wasting useful space beneath a shelf. Also, when items being stored are flaccid (e.g., plastic or paper shopping bags, rags, scarves, etc.), the items may not lend themselves to efficient stacking.